


Heat

by Cleonhart, cobalamincosel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Come Eating, Creampie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/pseuds/Cleonhart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel
Summary: Mark isn't looking for a mate, but a chance encounter on a hookup app called 'Heat' with his classmate from an elective leads to Mark finding his perfect man in Johnny Suh, who opens him up to possibilities he'd never considered before.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 71
Kudos: 559





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitenoisce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoisce/gifts).



> This au was formed in a fevered text convo between Dia and I wayyyyy back in January and lived rent-free in our minds until Chanchan was wailing on the tl about wanting more A/B/O. 
> 
> So I decided to throw my name into the hat, so to speak. Hope you like this, Chan! 
> 
> A few things: I use the term "pan" here to describe Mark, meaning that he is attracted to all presentations, alpha, beta, and omega. I also made up shit about like, evolution, just for shits and giggles. 
> 
> Listen this is just very horny, and very un-betaed. If there are glaring mistakes please let me know. Thanks!

“Biology is a strange thing. Most creatures on Earth had evolved over millennia to serve a purpose—body parts developed to make up for the changing landscape of a changing planet. Man became less hairy, more skin, learned better fine motor movements. Genetics changed after every generation depending on the sociopolitical landscape of the clusters of humanity that people called civilization.

Humans got better, smarter, stronger. Limbic systems evolved to accommodate for the change in how people communicated, how people formed memories, related to one another.

And then over time, man began to change again, an evolutionary mutation in genes that only took four generations to manifest on a global scale. But to this day we still wonder: what was it all for? Was it the emphasis on the very basic human need to chase the pleasure principle? Had man gotten so tired of having to revert to his superego that over time, he was given the killswitch for it, to allow the id to take over once every few months as a means for release?

In this class, we will tackle the theories of Emmerson, Kurosawa, Jimenez, and Dade as we discuss the different possible reasons behind the evolutionary development of humanity into the system on which our society is built today.”

Mark stiles a yawn. Mr. Kim is a brilliant professor, sought after by many, many students for his class on Sexuality and Society in a Post-Alpha Gene Mutation World, but fuck was his voice monotonous as hell.

He looks around the filled lecture hall, a class of about sixty students all scattered in the small, air-conditioned auditorium, and his eyes land on another man who’s stifling his own yawn, before the man glances over to Mark, and Mark has to abruptly look away.

Jesus. First day in class and already making an ass of himself. He was cute, too. Tall, from the looks of it, despite being slouched over his notes. Built like a classic alpha, fuck. Not that any alpha’s ever taken interest in him after finding out he was also an alpha. Being pan was so frustrating.

The lecture progresses, and Mark does his abject best to stay awake despite class having begun at nine. It’s honestly riveting, but Mark hadn’t known it was possible for anyone to make the discussion of heats this bland and this rote-sounding.

Normally, Mark would be all ears. It’s not like he can help it much, even with the scent maskers everyone wears. Any mention of an omega in heat is enough to make hot-blooded alpha pay attention. It frustrates him that the reaction is like that, but then again, that’s part of why he took this elective in the first place: to understand himself better.

When it ends, Mark sees the tall guy leave fairly quickly, taking the steps two at a time before exiting the hall, and sends a small, wistful goodbye in his direction. There are so few guys who are cute in this class, which sucks since Mark had honestly thought coming to Loyola would mean a plethora of cute nerds, but alas, two semesters here have proven him wrong.

Until today, that is.

🔥🔥🔥

“All I am saying is that it’s not so bad, man,” Lucas says, leaning back on the padded seat and locking his fingers behind his head. “The omega I was with was so fucking grateful. They said their last heat alone was excruciating. You think our ruts are bad? Nah, no way, nothing like their heats. Betas have it the easiest for real. Henny never has to deal with that shit except for like a small uptick once in a while, but even then it’s not like, debilitating.”

Mark chews on his fried chicken thoughtfully, wondering how he’s even considering it this time. Maybe it’s cos he hasn’t gotten laid in forever, and the last time he’d helped someone out with their heat had been nice, but that was Renjun, before Mark had moved for college.

“Okay, fine, I’ll bite. But like, how does it work?” Mark asks, after which Lucas eagerly pulls his phone out, tapping on an app that looks like a lighter with a flame. “‘Heat’, that’s an original name,” Mark says sarcastically.

“Hey, don’t knock it until you try it,” Lucas admonishes. “Okay so usually these omegas know when their heats are supposed to come, and usually you guys will meet ahead of the date so you can get to know each other, but it can happen sometimes where like, their heat will hit and they didn’t plan ahead or anything so those are like, sorta rushed meetups? That’s what this—” Lucas points at a double flame icon—”is for. They pay extra for that option, helps boost their profile and such so that the ones they’ll match with know that it’s kind of like, a STAT request.”

“Why would anyone leave it for later if they know when their heats are gonna come?” Mark asks, wondering if this question is stupid.

“Well, some omegas don’t wanna have to rely on someone helping them through it, you know? Like, that’s why the fucking machine industry’s so huge. They’d rather deal than have to be a slave to their biology, that kind of thing. Which is like, fair,” Lucas says, shrugging. “I mean, your toys usually get you by.”

And it’s true, really. He and Lucas pretty much know everything there is to know about each other, to the point of their ruts syncing up so they’re both holed up in their respective rooms for two days fucking into their Fleshlights and ordering takeout and hydrating like crazy.

“It works the other way around too, like if you need help with your rut. I haven’t used it for that yet, but like, everyone wins!” Lucas says excitedly. “Think of it as a service to your fellowmen. Women. People? Fellowpeople? You know what I mean.”

Mark laughs and finishes off the last of his food, and then shrugs. “Okay, fine, I’ll download it and sign up. No harm in it, right?”

“Yesssss,” Lucas says, just as a _Heat_ request comes on. “Ooooh, hellooooo there, Taeyong,” he says, tapping away at his phone.

Mark rolls his eyes, and opens the App store to download it.

Once it’s loaded, Mark signs up with a username and a selca, stating his designation, Alpha. He’s surprised when the options for “Looking for” show a dropdown bar with “alpha, beta, omega, alpha and omega, omega and beta, alpha and beta, all”. Nice to know that the apps these days are more progressive than he’d thought, even if it still isn’t full the norm.

He uploads several photos of himself with his guitar, on his skateboard, a couple of selcas.

“Dude, what do you put in the bio?” Mark asks, holding his phone screen to face Lucas.

“Anything you want! Like, what are you into? Are you looking just to help out? Are you looking for more?” Lucas says, waggling his eyebrows.

Mark scoffs, and says, “Wait, can I really just say I wanna help out? Isn’t that like, a little blunt?”

“Dude, most people on _Heat_ aren’t looking for their forever mates,” Lucas says. “They just wanna fuck.”

“Okay, yeah, I guess you’re right,” Mark says. He’s fine. He can do casual hookups like this. This will be fun!

🔥🔥🔥

Mark’s in bed, aimlessly switching between Twitter and Instagram when he decides to open up _Heat_ and maybe see if there might be anything he can set up.

He swipes left on most of the profiles, a lot of them stating that they’re looking for “the one” and “forever” when his thumb pauses over the next profile that comes along: it’s the tall guy from the other day, and he’s gorgeous.

_Johnny._

Mark scans the bio where Johnny talks about liking photography and film and is on the fencing team, but what catches Mark’s attention is that there are also two flames next to his name.

Mark swipes right, and his screen dissolves into a graphic that looks like 8-bit flames, congratulating him on matching with Johnny.

A message comes in almost immediately, and Mark scrambles to sit up so he can reply properly.

 **Johnny:** hey!

 **Johnny:** uh, how’s it going?

Mark’s fingers shake a little as he types out a reply. He’s never used these apps before so he’s not entirely sure what the etiquette is. He should have grilled Lucas more, honestly, but he hadn’t thought he’d match with anyone so soon.

 **Mark:** Hey Johnny, im mark!

 **Mark:** and things are good

 **Mark:** how about you?

Mark waits for a reply, three grey dots appearing and disappearing every few seconds. He frowns, worrying that maybe Johnny’s decided he wasn’t worth the time, when another message comes in.

 **Johnny:** I’ll be real with you man, I’m like, maybe half a day away from my heat and I’m kind of desperate

 **Johnny:** so if you could uh

 **Johnny:** maybe really do me a solid and help me out?

 **Johnny** : I can pay for your ride over and I’ll handle all of the food and stuff

Johnny’s an omega about to go into heat. Jesus, Mark feels himself twitch in his shorts just at the thought. He’ll just need to email his profs that he’s taking a health leave, which is universal code for “I’m gonna spend three days fucking an omega,” and an overnight bag.

 **Mark:** Okay, send over your address and your ID

 **Mark:** I can send the health leave notices for us :)

Johnny responds immediately with, “Oh my god I could kiss you” to which Mark replies, “Oh, you will.”

The screen has a notice of health verification where they log their ID numbers reflecting the date they both got last tested and tested negative for the standard illnesses ranging from syphilis to HIV, as well as a page for consent and agreement from both parties that Mark has to sign digitally, and which Johnny locks in with his signature. Mark gets a copy of the PDF in his email not three seconds later. _Thank God for universal healthcare,_ Mark thinks, and then hurries to pack.

🔥🔥🔥

It turns out that Mark doesn’t need a ride to get to Johnny’s—he lives in the building next to Mark’s, on the tenth floor.

Mark’s a little nervous, but the bravado that comes with his presentation calms his senses when he makes his way up in the elevators. He glances at himself in the mirrored walls, pushing his hair back away from his face. He wonders if Johnny will be disappointed. Mark may be an alpha, but he doesn’t look like one the way his brother or Lucas does, but then again, Johnny isn’t built like an omega, either.

The scent filters attached to the walls seem to be doing their job, but as Mark nears apartment 1009, he can smell the sweetness wafting through the door, like berries and something like citrus. He knocks, and when the door opens, Mark is hit with a wall of pheromones so strong he nearly staggers back.

“Hey, Mark,” Johnny says, stepping out of the way to let him in. “Fuck, I’m sorry about the smell.”

Mark takes a deep breath to clear his head, but that proves to have been a supremely stupid idea when all it does is make him inhale Johnny’s scent even more.

“Are you already—” Mark starts, setting his bag down by his shoes.

Johnny stands in front of him in a too-big pink hoodie and shorts and his hands in the kangaroo pocket. “Uh, almost there. It’s been getting a bit warmer. I ordered food for us already, and please just—make yourself at home. Is there anything I can get you?”

Mark takes a seat on one of the high chairs by the kitchen counter, and is immediately overcome with the instinct to soothe. They both know what he’s here for. There’s no need to be nervous. Mark tells Johnny as much, and asks Johnny to come closer.

“Hey,” Mark says, tugging Johnny to stand between Mark’s spread knees. “Let’s make this good for you, yeah?”

Johnny’s eyes slide closed before he nods, and Mark takes that as a signal to wrap his arms around Johnny’s torso.

“You’re burning up,” Mark says, Johnny’s body heat seeping through the cloth. “Let’s get this off you.”

Johnny complies, pulling the hoodie off so he’s standing between Mark’s legs in just these small black shorts, his golden skin, and his toned belly on display.

Mark’s never seen a man this fucking hot, built like an alpha, but with the scent and sensitivity of an omega. His heart races as he trails his hand over Johnny’s torso, over the vines inked into his shoulder and left bicep. Johnny’s shorts are tenting, and Mark knows that his heat has arrived.

“Come on, let me take you to bed,” Mark says, instincts kicking in. He finds the door to Johnny’s bedroom and Johnny is quick to follow his lead, crawling into bed and getting on his back, his hands reaching for Mark as Mark gets on top of him.

“Hurry, hurry, I—”

Mark leans in and captures Johnny’s lips in a heated kiss, and Johnny opens up almost immediately, lips parting to allow Mark entry, Mark’s hips pressing into Johnny’s erection still trapped between them.

This was the thing about their biology: however good human sex was before their mutations happened, all of it was heightened after the shift. Every kiss was made searing in the event of a heat, every stroke and push-pull made greater, heavier, more carnal.

Mark grinds his hips into Johnny’s and uses his hands to cup Johnny’s pecs, his thumbs flicking over the hardened nipples as Johnny cries out and spreads his legs wider, planting his feet on the mattress to give him some leverage.

“Fuck, look at you,” Mark whispers, pulling back so he can take his shirt off while Johnny’s fingers desperately scramble to undo Mark’s jeans. “You’re so fucking hot, Johnny.”

“You’re—” Johnny cuts off when Mark’s erection rubs against his own. “You’re gorgeous. I can’t wait for you to ruin me, Mark.”

Clothes come off in their hurry, until finally, Mark manages to get Johnny’s shorts off.

There’s slick everywhere, translucent and wet all over Johnny’s inner thighs, his cock thick and turgid, almost red in its stiffness. Johnny’s waxed, too, all the way to his ass. Mark can’t wait to taste him.

“Oh fuck. You’re so wet for me,” Mark says through the overpowering sweetness in the air, his fingers tracing Johnny’s perineum while he sucks on Johnny’s nipple and Johnny fucks into the air, a low whine filling the room. “What do you need, baby?”

The pet name comes as a surprise even to Mark, but Johnny responds to it with a hungry snarl, taking Mark by the back of his neck and demanding a kiss that Mark freely gives while his fingers find Johnny’s leaking entrance. Not even Renjun had been this wet for him, and the alpha inside of Mark screams with the power of it, the knowledge that Johnny is leaking this much slick because of him.

“You,” Johnny says, and his eyes are golden honey, pupils blown. “Need you. Fingers, tongue, dick, all of it.”

“Yeah? You need this?” Mark says, slipping a finger into Johnny’s slick-soaked hole, making him keen and angle his hips. The grip is vicelike, and Mark has no idea how he’s gonna fit if Johnny’s this tight, but then again, their bodies are built for pleasure. Johnny will be able to handle him.

“Please, more,” Johnny moans, his skin on fire, so Mark complies, kissing his way down Johnny’s front until Mark reaches Johnny’s cock, and swallows him down. “Fuck! Fuck, yes, alpha, please. That feels so good.”

_Yes, alpha._

Something cuts loose inside of Mark, the heady feeling of his body acting on pure lust. He slips two fingers into Johnny’s entrance as he takes a breath, relaxes his throat, and slides his mouth down, down, over Johnny’s cock before upping the suction and pulling back up. Johnny thrashes in bed, and Mark holds his hips down with his arm.

“Be a good boy and stay put, baby,” Mark says, pulling off. “Let me take care of you.”

“I’ll be good,” Johnny says, raising himself on his elbow to watch Mark as he bobs his head over Johnny’s thick cock. “You feel so fucking good. Shit.”

Mark makes quick work with his fingers, and Johnny drops back to the mattress so he can pull his knees to his chest, and oh, that’s perfect. He pulls his fingers out, locks eyes with Johnny, and licks the slick from between his index and middle finger before sucking down his fingers into his mouth. Johnny tastes as sweet as he smells, and Mark wants to devour him from the inside out.

“Mark, please fuck me,” Johnny groans after watching Mark’s display, and Mark can see Johnny’s hole clenching around nothing, desperate to be filled.

Mark uses Johnny’s slick and wraps his hand around his cock, the sweet relief of finally being able to get some friction and pressure on it enough to make Mark think he won’t last very long. Johnny looks up at him with pink cheeks and ruined, cherry-red lips.

“Come here, baby,” Mark says, pulling Johnny up so he can get on all fours. Mark bites on his first when Johnny adjusts himself, his ass perfectly toned, and slick dripping down the insides of his thighs. “Are you ready?”

“Please, please, I need it,” Johnny says, bending down even lower with his arms folded on the mattress to pillow his cheek and look up at Mark over his shoulder. The change makes the cheeks of his ass spread out more, visible, pink and winking at Mark, waiting to be taken.

Mark stands and bends his knees, guiding his cock into Johnny’s entrance, and as soon as the head slips into the hole, there is sweet relief and euphoria. He sheathes himself fully and Johnny cries out with a, “Fuck, you’re so fucking big, alpha,” and Mark knows that if Johnny keeps this up, he’s going to end up knotting him more than once in the coming days.

Mark’s entire mind is blanking into an ocean of tight heat and pleasure from the impossible feeling of completeness that overcomes him. His heart is jackhammering in his chest, and Johnny is leaking slick with every thrust Mark delivers.

He bends over Johnny’s body while he moves his hips in a steady rhythm, punctuating his thrusts with a stroke of his hand over Johnny’s stiff cock, fucking into him with abandon while Johnny shouts his ecstasy, tells Mark to go harder, that he won’t break, please fuck me harder, alpha.

Mark is drunk on it—Johnny’s scent, the slick he’d tasted earlier, the way Johnny clenches tight whenever Mark pushes in to the hilt.

“I’m gonna make you come so hard you’ll forget your name, baby,” Mark says, hand still circling Johnny’s cock. “Do you want that?”

“Yes, I wanna come, and I want you to come inside me,” Johnny says, his voice strained, hips pushing back against every thrust Mark makes. “Pull my hair.”

So Mark does—takes a fistful of Johnny’s hair and tugs on it while he torques his hips frantically, his pace starting to become uncoordinated, his free hand gripping Johnny’s hip tight to haul Johnny’s ass back onto his dick. Mark almost thinks that his knot is going to inflame now, but Johnny yells out, “Fuck! I’m coming!” and spills all over his bedsheets, and the sight of his undoing is enough to get Mark to follow suit, the sounds of wet skin slapping on skin mingling with their breathless moaning, their shared expletives.

Mark feels his balls tighten and his release comes as he spills his seed over and over into Johnny, who says, “Fill me up, please,” and Mark feels like his orgasm lasts forever.

They still as Mark comes down from his orgasm, and he gently pulls out to Johnny whining at the loss. Mark’s cum trickles out of his gaping hole, mixed with Johnny’s slick.

The sight is disgusting. Mark wants to eat it up, but Johnny turns in bed and collapses on his back before Mark can even seriously consider it.

“Holy fuck,” Johnny says, trying to swallow lungfuls of air, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Oh God that was so good. Thank you.”

Mark crawls over to Johnny’s side and fluffs the pillow before lying down next to him.

“Okay, whew, now that I can think better, hi, Mark, I’m Johnny,” Johnny laughs, turning in bed and offering his hand for a shake as if Mark hadn’t just rammed his dick far enough into Johnny that he probably felt it tickle his uvula, but Mark laughs anyway at the ridiculousness of the situation, and takes the proffered handshake. “Tell me a little about yourself.”

So Mark does.

🔥🔥🔥

Mark wasn’t looking for a mate, but over the course of Johnny’s three-day heat, and the subsequent weeks after where Johnny invites him over to stay the night, Mark finds that sometimes, fate steps in when you least expect it to.

It isn’t love. It’s too early to make that call. But Mark invites Johnny out to see the movies, and Johnny introduces Mark to his friends Ten and Yuta, and they fuck every chance they get. They just… make sense. After the fifth week of their set-up, he and Mark both delete _Heat_ off their phones.

They fall somewhere between good friends and fuck buddies, and Mark is content. At the three-month mark of whatever the fuck they are, when Johnny comes over to Mark’s and spends two days there to help Mark thought his rut, Mark knots Johnny and comes so hard he literally blacks out for a good couple of minutes, and when he comes to, Johnny has his arms and legs wrapped around Mark’s body, kissing Mark’s face through it as Mark’s knot slowly deflates inside of him.

They spend hours in each other’s apartments, working on the couch side by side, studying together for everything, including Mr. Kim’s oral examinations before fall break. Johnny and Lucas tight bros, going to the gym together and grabbing burgers on the way back, Johnny always bringing extra fries or an extra-large soda for Mark.

It’s after four months of their arrangement that Johnny’s heat comes again, and by then, they’re both ready for it—Mark’s got his used hoodies piled on Johnny’s bed for when Johnny needs to nest, and there are bottles of water that line the shelf above Johnny’s headboard for when they can’t be bothered to leave the bed to rehydrate. Mark buys Johnny the new Patent S-5 Waterproof Bedcovers, allegedly the favorite choice for omegas everywhere, so that they don’t soak through his mattress unlike last time, and Johnny buys a new vibrating wand that he wants Mark to use on his cock when Mark is knotting him.

“It’s not as bad, this time,” Johnny says, after an entire afternoon of Mark eating him out and fucking him over the sofa (they hadn’t made it to the bed for that round). Johnny is spent, sprawled out on the couch while Mark is crouched on the floor behind it, naked as Adam and wiping Johnny’s slick and his cum from the wooden floor before the alkaline eats through the varnish. “Like, it doesn’t burn me up as much.”

“I mean, that’s a good thing, right?” Mark asks, tossing the paper towels into the wastebasket and washing his hands with soap and water, in the event that Johnny requests being taken on the couch again, though it’s Mark’s job to make sure they get back on the bed. “Come on, big baby, I’m not letting us put my fancy bedcover to waste. That shit’s expensive, and so is having your couch reupholstered.”

Johnny groans, but reaches his hands out for Mark to take anyway, and Mark tugs on his limbs until Johnny rises, and then promptly envelopes Mark in his arms, dropping a kiss to the crown of his head before Mark lands a smack to his ass and makes Johnny jump.

“God, already?” Johnny says, laughing as he pulls on Mark’s wrist and gets back on the bed, lying flat on his tummy while Mark crawls in after him.

“What? I love this ass,” Mark says, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s right asscheek. “Especially when this ass is in heat.”

Johnny looks over his shoulder with a sly smile. “There’s a difference?”

Mark knows that Johnny likes to preen, and the omega in him needs this sort of praise right now.

“Oh yes,” Mark says, kissing the soft mound again, and parting Johnny’s ass cheeks to reveal that yes, Johnny’s body is paying attention, slick glistening from his hole, still loose from Mark fucking him earlier. Mark thumbs at Johnny’s entrance, slipping in easily as his tongue joins it, making Johnny moan, “Mark, fuck, Markie, yeah,” his thighs parting as he starts to stick his ass up, giving Mark better access.

Mark doesn’t know if he’ll ever get tired of eating Johnny out when his slick, already sweet on a normal day, is so much more when Johnny is in heat. Johnny’s body takes Mark so well, sheathing Mark’s cock and taking his knot so well, his walls molding themselves to tighten around Mark whenever they fuck.

He’s already hard, his own biology so attuned to Johnny’s now that his refractory period is essentially nonexistent, the alpha in him constantly ready to provide pleasure to the omega that calls out to him when Johnny gets like this.

“Markie, I wanna see you,” Johnny groans from above him, and Mark pulls away so that Johnny can get on his back, spreading his legs to accommodate Mark.

“Sap,” Mark laughs, pressing his lips on Johnny’s, uncaring of the slick that’s dripping down his chin.

“For you,” Johnny sighs, his hand reaching between them to grip Mark’s cock and guide it into his entrance, where Mark slides in easily, letting a sigh escape. Mark kisses Johnny, slow and languid while he pulls out, and then thrusts in hard, repeating the motion until Johnny’s breathing goes ragged, his mouth hanging open as Mark thrusts against Johnny’s prostate, his arms slung loosely around Mark’s neck.

Mark feels emotion swell inside of him when Johnny sighs, his honey-brown eyes open as he watches Mark move above him, inside of him.

“Do you want me to knot you, baby?” Mark asks, breathless, already feeling himself swell, the head of his cock catching on Johnny’s rim, tighter and tighter.

“Always, Markie,” Johnny chokes out, and Mark buries his face in Johnny’s neck when he feels his knot lock him inside of Johnny, who moans a broken, “So full, fuck, so good.”

This is slower than they’re used to, but Mark keeps the pace, shallow thrusts while Johnny strokes his cock, his fingers a loose circle around his shaft, his precum leaking as much as his slick is.

“I love it when you get this wet for me,” Mark whispers, feeling himself on the edge, so close as Johnny _clenches_ tight around his knot.

It’s maddening, feeling like he’s in freefall. Sex with Johnny is always so good, but heat sex is… there aren’t words for it. Mark feels Johnny everywhere, and Johnny seems on the verge of tears when Mark fucks him hard and steady like this.

Mark shifts positions, takes one of Johnny’s long, beautiful legs and hooks it over his shoulder so he can sit on his haunches and fuck his knot in deeper, and Johnny’s cock twitches twice before he’s coming untouched, pearly white spurting across Johny’s abs and across Mark’s chest. Johnny’s legs are shaking but Mark fucks him through it, and Mark gathers some of Johnny’s cum on his thumb, brings it to his mouth to taste the tangy sweetness of it while Johnny bites his lower lip and watches Mark lap at his cum like it’s cream.

“Fuck, I never want you to pull out, holy shit,” Johnny says, falling back on his back and covering his face with his hands while Mark still thrusts into him, shallow and steady.

Mark bites into the flesh of Johnny’s leg and feels his orgasm hit, making Mark bury himself inside of Johnny’s wet heat as deep as he can go, holding himself there until he collapses on top of Johnny’s chest, his knot still keeping him in place.

He’s so aroused that he’s pretty sure he’ll stay like this for a while, so he kisses Johnny, gentle and lazy, comfortable where he is. Johnny’s arms come around him, stroking flat against his back. He always seems so sated when Mark is inside of him. It’s made Mark curious for months now.

“Johnny?” Mark asks, resting his cheek on Johnny’s chest, listening to Johnny’s steady heartbeat.

“Mmm?” Johnny replies, his bent legs pressing on either side of Mark’s hips.

“What does it feel like to—uh…” Mark doesn’t know the right words, even if Johnny knows he’s pan. He tries to find a more delicate way to put it, or at least one that won’t embarrass him so much. “What does it feel to be so full?”

Johnny’s hands stop moving, and instead cup Mark’s face.

“What did you just ask me?”

Mark averts his gaze. He may be the alpha, and he may still be inside Johnny while Johnny warms his cock and waits for his knot to loosen up, but he’s always treated Johnny as his equal, and in the four months he’s known Johnny, he also knows that Johny would be the last person to judge him for a question like this.

“Oh Markie,” Johnny says, sliding his eyes closed and clenching around Mark, making Mark unconsciously thrust into Johnny again. “It’s my favorite feeling. Like… it’s cliche to say this, but I feel complete. I feel like I’m gonna come apart any time, like you’re meant to be there.”

Johnny always looks so rapturous, and Mark is greedy for it in more ways than one.

“Do you—do you think you’d be willing to try that with me?” Mark asks, looking into Johnny’s eyes.

Somewhere near Mark’s hip, Mark feels Johnny’s cock twitch against him. Mark smirks.

“Looks like you’re already halfway to agreeing, baby,” Mark says, just as he feels his knot come loose, but remaining there still anyway, knowing that Johnny loves having Mark inside him no matter what.

“I’ve… I’ve never fucked anyone before,” Johnny says, and Mark reaches between them to stroke Johnny to full hardness again. God, the refractory periods in heat sex were Mark’s favorite evolutionary modification. Kurosawa really hit the nail on the head with his Theories on Sexuality when he said that the objective of the mutation was uninterrupted pleasure. “But I wanna try it with you.”

Mark slips out of Johnny gently, making Johnny whine a little at the loss.

Mark knows what fingers inside of him feel like, he’s played with himself enough to know that prep will at least not feel too foreign, but this is different. This is a level of intimacy that Mark hadn’t known they could have, and yet he’d managed to ask so easily.

Because it’s Johnny, and because he trusts him.

Johnny reaches into his bedside drawer for the lube, and settles between Mark’s legs, and while Mark isn’t all the way hard yet, he knows it’s not going to take him too long to bounce back, not when Johnny looks like he wants to eat Mark up.

“You good, baby?” Johnny asks, squirting lube onto his fingers and warming them.

“Yeah, yeah, just go— _ohhhhhhhh_ fuck me,” Mark groans as Johnny sinks one finger into him gently, and pressing up against his prostate. Mark’s cock twitches from the stimulation, and Mark hisses through it. In the middle of heat sex, his pheromones and Johnny’s own mixing, the numbness that comes with being in the most aroused state possible, Mark thinks he can handle two just from this.

“Another,” Mark says, after a few minutes of Johnny fingering him against his prostate.

He feels more of the stretch now, but he’s still going to be impossibly tight, with an ass that’s never been fucked before. Johnny is gentle, and Mark feels his eyes roll to the back of his head as his hole is worked more and more to handle Johnny’s girth, which is sizeable despite him being an omega.

It goes on for minutes until Mark feels his entire body doused in seltzer, nerve endings frayed. He wonders if this is what being in heat feels like—this desperate to be filled up, this desperate to have a cock to warm, this desperate to hold something inside of him.

“Please, Johnny, please fuck me now,” Mark says, his words starting to slur just from Johnny’s fingers.

“Markie, you’re too tight,” Johnny says, his voice strained. “I might not fit—”

“Johnny, I swear to God, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m ending this,” Mark says impatiently, his alpha warring with his rational brain on every level.

“Okay, okay, God I didn’t know you could be this bossy,” Johnny replies, laughing before reaching between his legs and stroking his cock with his own slick. Mark nearly fucking passes out from hot the view of him doing that is.

Johnny pushes in gently, slow, controlled, so much more careful with Mark than Mark ever has been with him. Mark breathes through the burn of it, his instincts reverting from the rejection of penetration to the acceptance of pleasure in a different form.

Johnny finally bottoms out, and he’s buried inside of Mark before Mark is gasping, “Holy fuck—”

“Yeah?” Johnny asks, his muscles straining from his restraint.

“Is this how it is for you? When I—”

“Yeah,” Johnny says. There’s a vein on his neck that Mark leans up to trace with his tongue. In his jugular, Johnny’s heartbeat races against Mark’s lips. “All the time.”

Mark moans in Johnny’s ear before taking the soft flesh of Johnny’s earlobe between his teeth.

“M-move,” Mark says, and Johnny shifts, and oh, Jesus, fuck, that’s his prostate. Mark is leaking between them, precum pooling on his belly, his legs threatening to close as he wars with his instinct to dominate and his acquiescence to the ecstasy of having Johnny pound into him despite their presentation.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m really not gonna last long, Markie, you’re too tight,” Johnny says roughly, his voice parched and wrecked. “God, is this what you feel like when we fuck?”

“Even better than that, baby,” Mark says. “Better when you’re wet for me.”

“You can be wet for me,” Johnny says, pulling out and drizzling more lube onto his dick before sliding back home into Mark. “Oh, _shit,_ God, that’s good.”

Johnny braces himself over Mark, and Mark finds his hands on Johnny’s ass, parting the cheeks with his fingers so he can dip into Johnny’s hole where he’s leaking, impossibly wet.

Johnny’s hips move like he can’t decide between fucking into Mark and fucking himself on Mark’s fingers, but Mark makes it good for him too, sliding three in just to make Johnny feel full, before Johnny kisses him once and pulls back to change positions, kneeling between Mark’s knees.

Mark jacks himself while Johnny watches transfixed, his hips flush against Mark’s while Mark’s toes curl from the zing of pleasure every time Johnny hits his prostate.

Mark’s dick glistens from all of his precum, and Johnny’s hand replaces Mark’s own as Mark inches his way to completion. His mind is static, his body on fire, the tension in every muscle ready for him to snap, his mouth begging Johnny over and over to fuck him, fuck him _harder,_ until finally Johnny takes both of Mark’s legs, squeezes them together, and throws both of them over his right shoulder, and Johnny is gone, the change in position making the channel he’s fucking into even narrower, with Johnny gasping, “I’m coming,” as he empties himself into Mark’s hole, and Mark can feel the warmth dribble out of him with every thrust, the wet squelch of it obscene and everything he’s ever wanted.

Mark strokes himself twice before he’s spilling all over himself, cum splattering over his chest and hitting his chin as Mark collapses on the mattress.

Johnny eases himself from Mark’s hole, and Mark clenches tight like that will keep Johnny’s cum in.

They’re quiet until Mark swears under his breath, and Johnny’s laughing, curling into Mark’s side while they both steady their breathing.

“So, we’re definitely doing that again,” Mark says, the ringing in his ears finally starting to leave him.

“Yeah, I’d be into that,” Johnny says, nuzzling his nose into Mark’s neck before leaning back, his eyes studying Mark’s face. “Anything else you wanna try?”

Mark swallows his sudden nervousness and clears his throat. His fingers trace a path over Johnny’s trapezius, and he looks into Johnny’s eyes. “I was thinking about… maybe giving you my mark.”

The smile that spread over Johnny’s face is blinding.

“You wanna be my alpha, Markie?” Johnny asks, faint pink dusting his cheeks—adorable on a man built like Johnny is.

“Yeah, Johnny, I wanna be your alpha,” Mark replies, running his fingers through Johnny’s hair, brushing the bangs away from Johnny’s amber eyes.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Johnny says, and lowers his lips to Mark’s for a kiss.

He and Johnny never really got the answers they were looking for when they finished Mr. Kim’s class. Emmerson had postulated that the evolution occurred as a means to strengthen human ties. Dade argued that it was a test on mankind, a means brought forth from the heavens to determine if man was capable of overcoming base instincts.

There wasn’t any singular explanation for why their biologies had changed over the generations, but as Mark sinks his teeth into the flesh of Johnny’s shoulder, he feels a completeness he’d never known was possible. Mark didn’t learn shit from that class, but he thinks he’s found the answers regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/johnnyseo_paws/status/1323670665942085632?s=20%E2%80%9D%20rel=)


End file.
